


Something as Mundane as Love

by Sapphire Snowflake (annie15)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie15/pseuds/Sapphire%20Snowflake
Summary: Love isn’t always as loud as the storm within the beat of your heart as you kiss her for the first time, nor will it always be as palpable as the thudding of the wood against your bedroom wall. Sometimes, it can be found within the whispers of the air escaping from the boiling water in the kettle during the early morning, or his soft snores right beside your ear on a rainy night.Anthology - Oneshots and drabbles from prompts I got from my fb.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Something as Mundane as Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the HP franchise. This was written as an outlet for my sad, sad life.
> 
> Would you look at that, another upload from me in less than a week!

_-*-_

_Your love is warm, like my coffee._

-*-

“So, can you tell me again how you realized you’re in love with me?”

Hermione peered at Draco from the Transfiguration book she was studying. He was stretched out on the sofa across from her, breezing through her old but pristine copy of _Of Mice and Men_ , looking bored out of his mind. She knew better though. He’s probably still bothered by what Ronald said drunkenly during Ginny and Harry’s wedding last week. _Hermione will wake up one day and realize you’re not anything special at all._ Despite the confidence he exudes, deep within him lies his insecurities and fears of falling short at something, anything.

In this case, it was Hermione’s love and affection.

If not for the clock she insisted on buying for their flat, she wouldn’t realize that it was already three in the afternoon due to the storm raging outside. She’d been so absorbed in reading that her neck now felt a bit stiff. Setting down her book, she picked her cup and took a sip of her hot coffee, smiling knowingly as she deliberated on how to answer him. She knew he was getting antsy for her response as the rate at which he was turning the pages of the book decreased.

She decided to prolong his agony. “Hmmm…”

Draco quirked an eyebrow.

“If you must really know, I guess it was when I was more excited to open your exam results for the masters class we both desperately wanted to attend. Technically, we’re competing for the limited slots available, but you just looked so happy thinking about how it would be a dream come true for you if you get in that I forgot about checking mine until later that night.”

He sniffed, not quite happy about the answer’s lack of grandiose, “Oh please. There’s no doubt you aced that one Granger.”

She cocked her head to the side and continued, “And how my heart still flutters, and I feel warm and fuzzy inside whenever you call me Granger, despite us already dating for so long. Because I know you only continue to do that since everyone else calls me Hermione or ‘Mione. You wanted to be that special person who addresses me differently. You’re such a sap,” she teased, her eyes twinkling in mischief.

Draco grew red like a child getting caught sneaking some candy before bedtime. He sputtered in defense, “Lies! I saw you writing Hermione Malfoy the other day like some lovestruck giggly girl.”

Hermione wasn’t fazed, “The fact that I act this ridiculous – although nothing can beat you at it by the way –” she laughed when his throw pillow hit her in the face “– is because I’m probably a hundred percent in love with you. And I don’t feel ashamed about it.”

Hermione cheered inwardly at seeing the tips of his ears turn red. Draco grumbled, opened _Of Mice and Men_ with more force than necessary, and hid his face in between the pages.

“Oh, and I would’ve probably broken your spine for breaking the spine of that book if not for my love for you. Instead, I’m giving you a light warning and insist on you to repair that until it looks brand new,” she said smugly and smirked as he mumbled more complaints _(You probably love this more than me anyway. Hmp.)_ , while reaching for his wand to do her bidding.

“Well, won’t you ask how I realized my –” he scrunched his nose to add some drama to his statement while avoiding the word love, “my feelings for you?”

“No. Seeing as even after five years of being together, you never stopped discreetly casting warming charms on my coffee ever since that night in the library in sixth year."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Coffee, library, sofa book.  
> I'd love to know your thoughts. <3


End file.
